


mine to hold (mine to care)

by milkrock (cherrychoke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Alpha, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Dom/sub, Domspace, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Nudity, Public Sex, Smut, Vague setting, Verbal Humiliation, dom yixing, sub junmyeon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29238555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrychoke/pseuds/milkrock
Summary: Yixing is seated on the sofa, Junmyeon’s knees on either side and resting on the furniture. Junmyeon’s arms are wrapped around Yixing’s shoulders, for support. Everyone has a view of them.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 10
Kudos: 45





	mine to hold (mine to care)

It’s not a surprise that everyone who meets Yixing automatically assumes he’s strict, stern, unforgiving and scary. He wears a serious look constantly, especially when they’re strolling around dungeons and not talking to anyone they know. It doesn’t help that Junmyeon, next to him, stays in his lane and never breaks a single rule. 

After a few minutes of talking to him, though, a layer of his persona is shed. He beams at everything, laughs cutely at everything, and he reaches out to pat Junmyeon’s head ever so often. But the little strict and scary aura remains, because he isn’t scared to tell other doms or subs  _ anything, _ he remains respectful even while calling someone out.

He  _ is _ strict and unyielding, but Junmyeon feels safe and taken care of. The collar around Junmyeon’s neck is new; he earned it just yesterday, and a single O ring hanging off it makes noise every time he moves.

They’re in a corner of the play area, naked and going about their scene. Yixing is seated on the sofa, Junmyeon’s knees on either side and resting on the furniture. Junmyeon’s arms are wrapped around Yixing’s shoulders, for support. Everyone has a view of them, but it’s hard to remember that when nobody in the audience is talking. When Yixing makes him want to crawl into the ground and like a precious doll simultaneously.

“You reek even after taking suppressants,” Yixing tuts against his neck, right above the collar. His arms are circled on Junmyeon’s waist, keeping his submissive still on his cock. “Any more and you’ll either get us kicked out or someone will want to join.”

Junmyeon can only whimper in response. He wants that, selfishly. Wants to be kicked out because he’s too turned on to control his scent, wants someone else to join because he’s too turned on and just sitting on Yixing’s cock isn’t enough. He had thought so much when Yixing announced that they’re going to dungeon today, but nothing has happened. They came, stripped, and now they’re here.

“Whore,” Yixing tuts once more, his tone more scolding this time. Junmyeon cowers in his arms, but Yixing shakes him into the original position. “I’m sure easily three people here would like to bend an Alpha over.”

Yixing is the one facing the room, he can see how many people are paying attention to them. Junmyeon’s cock is already leaking onto his stomach, neglected since the beginning of the scene.

“Do you want that?” Yixing says, adjusting himself so his cock is buried deeper into Junmyeon. “Answer me, Junmyeon.”

He shakes his head, no matter how pleasing the thought is. Junmyeon hides his face against Yixing’s shoulder, he tries to smell his dom but Yixing’s scent is faint. It’s frustrating that he can’t control his scent, while Yixing seems to have no problem doing so.

“What if they offer me something else in return?” Yixing asks, his voice lower, directed just for his sub. “What if I  _ want _ you to be bent over for someone else? Would you do it then?”

“Only if you want,” Junmyeon replies.

“And if they offer me something?” Yixing presses. 

Junmyeon’s body burns at the thought. At being traded for something, being a possession to be bartered, to be weighed for something else. “N-no, please don’t do that.”

His dom chuckles, mean and degrading. “Like I’d ever get anything good in exchange for you.”

He doesn’t get any time to dwell on the shame curling in his stomach. Yixing’s hands grab his hips and move them a little, and Junmyeon starts riding. He’s used to the cues, and it eases the burn of shame when Yixing lets out a little groan.

“Fuck, go faster,” Yixing grits his teeth, his hand leaving angry marks on his sub’s hips. “Come on, you know I keep you around just for this.”

Obeying an order is the easiest for Junmyeon, even if it’s coming from a fellow Alpha, but the O ring on his collar clinks against the other metal studs. It chimes so loudly, he’s painfully aware that they’re in public, there are people watching. If they weren’t before, they can definitely hear now. No wonder Yixing got this collar instead of the other heavy duty ones.

Yixing pulls away from Junmyeon’s neck to look at him, his lips curled into a smirk. He fists his sub’s hair and pulls him away from his shoulder, forcing him to look. Like this, Junmyeon is more aware of his lewd position, his ass is sticking out, there’s lube running down his thighs and dripping onto Yixing’s, and— and his  _ collar, _ he looks exactly like an Omega sub would’ve.

His head is tilted further back, bearing his neck for Yixing, and he feels a hot kiss pressing right below the collar. “You’re like a pretty picture sometimes, Junmyeon.”

A pat on his waist stops him from riding Yixing’s cock, and he lets out a broken noise when Yixing thrusts his cock in, hard and unforgiving.

“Stay still,” Yixing whispers. He continues to fuck Junmyeon, using him like he’s nothing but a hole — nothing but a toy to be used. Junmyeon whimpers and Yixing growls, “Quiet.”

Sometimes, Junmyeon has a little brat in him which encourages him to moan loudly at the order. Or stick his tongue out and stroke his own cock. That route always ends up with his back and ass glowing red, Yixing’s face twisted into a sneer until he’s apologized and obeyed every single one of his orders — and Junmyeon wants to.

He bites his lower lip to stop himself. Yixing had asked him to be on his best behaviour today, and the scene is almost,  _ almost _ over. He can hold it in until the scene is over.

Yixing withdraws his cock almost entirely and fucks it back in without hesitancy. He thrusts into Junmyeon quick and sharply, rhythmic too, but he whispers sweet things to his sub.

“I love you so much,” he says, and this is how Junmyeon knows Yixing’s orgasm is building up rapidly. His actions don’t match what he’s saying at all, but Junmyeon knows he means every single one of it. “You’re so perfect, a perfect hole, a perfect toy— my Alpha toy, my  _ baby.” _

His dom orgasms with a grunt, spilling into Junmyeon, continuing his mindless babble. He absently presses his hand against his sub’s stomach after a moment, grinning like he’s high. “I thought I’d have broken you today.”

Junmyeon smiles, lopsided. “How would you do that?”

“I don’t know,” Yixing shrugs. “I got all these thoughts of it.”

“You got into it, huh?” Junmyeon laughs softly when he gets a nod in response. “Let’s go—”

“Wait,” Yixing nuzzles against Junmyeon’s shoulder and wraps a hand around Junmyeon’s cock. “Let me take care of you.”

“In the rooms,” Junmyeon mutters. He’s still keenly aware of all the lube on him, his position. “Please.”

When they relocate to the aftercare rooms, Yixing pours lube on his cock and jerks him off. He doesn’t say anything, lets Junmyeon bask in the pleasure and the affectionate touches until he comes as well.

“You know,” Yixing starts as he takes out a few wet wipes. He begins cleaning Junmyeon up, declining any offers to be helped. “I say stuff during the scene just for the sake of it. I don’t mean any of it.”

“I know,” Junmyeon nods. “Would’ve been nice if you did mean it, though.”

Yixing glares at him. “Junmyeon.”

“What?”

“I was into my head when I said that ‘exchanging you’ stuff,” Yixing’s voice drops a little. He frowns. “I didn’t mean it. I wouldn’t do that.”

“I know,” Junmyeon smiles. “You’re okay, Yixing. I hope you aren’t forgetting that I’m capable of making decisions too.”

“Still,”

“It was a good feeling, don’t worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> this is spite-induced horny, im not 100% satisfied with this i’ll try to write better in th next one + if you know me on twt, you don't! im a ghost
> 
> (domspace is not a tag? unfortunate.)


End file.
